five and zero
by Dreamicide
Summary: Fifty stories; fifty sentences. 'As a matter of fact, it wasn't his favorite color.' — Red


**AN:** From the 1sentence community on livejournal. Theme set Gamma.

**

* * *

five and zero **

01 – **Ring**

He smiled to himself as the temporary vaporeon spun around and performed the "Aqua Ring" move he instructed.

02 – **Hero**

Red never denied being one – he never confirmed it, either.

03 – **Memory**

Yellow gave an exasperated sigh upon realizing that Red may _never_ remember a particular dratini and little girl.

04 – **Box**

He typically zoned out whenever Bill went into extensive explanations of his Pokémon Storage mechanism.

05 – **Run**

If only he stocked up more repels, then Red wouldn't have to deal with all these goddamn zubat.

06 – **Hurricane**

Red never doubted Mewtwo could create one, watching in amazement as the cloned pokémon whipped up a tornado with its spoon.

07 – **Wings**

Sometimes Red would pretend that Aero was _not_ there at his back.

08 – **Cold**

He does not feel the frostbite anymore, but a new challenger always kindles the fire in his smile.

09 – **Red**

As a matter of fact, it _wasn't_ his favorite color.

10 – **Drink**

"You want me to endorse _what now_?" Red asked, holding an aluminum can donning his face and the label, "_Red Energy Drink – THE DRINK OF CHAMPIONS_."

11 – **Midnight**

It was always in the center of night when he would lay down and count the stars until he fell asleep.

12 – **Temptation**

Several times he wanted to call it quits and descend down from the godforsaken mountain, and several times more he would grit his teeth and trudge on.

13 – **View**

Nothing could possibly be more beautiful, he decided upon gazing over the two countries.

14 – **Music**

There always seemed to be a symphony racing through his ears whenever he had a difficult battle, it was the amazing thing about adrenalin, he thought.

15 – **Silk**

Lazy days were filled with the two of them relaxing – his hand routinely gliding through her soft hair.

16 – **Cover**

The disguise was _perfect_, Red thought upon viewing himself in a mirror clothed in Rocket apparel.

17 – **Promise**

He smiled as the eevee began evolving into an espeon…and told it, "I will never make you change your shape ever again."

18 – **Dream**

They always ended with the picture of Red surrounded by his friends – pokémon and human alike.

19 – **Candle**

"Could you move your tail over here a little, please?" Red beckoned the charizard as night settled and the letter-writing became difficult.

20 – **Talent**

Just _how fast_ the boy had been rising through the Gym Leader Challenge and League almost scared Professor Oak to a degree.

21 – **Silence**

Red turned around to the strange boy and offered no words as he drew a pokéball out and summoned his pikachu.

22 – **Journey**

_They all must come to an end someday_, he thought as he placed the white flower in front of his pokémon's grave marker.

23 – **Fire**

The fire in his eyes never once subsided as the strange boy defeated him at last.

24 – **Strength**

Not only did he not have the power to fight Deoxys, but he soon realized that he lacked the strength in his legs as he found himself collapsed on his knees, mind at a frightening blank.

25 – **Mask**

Red once tried scaring his pikachu wearing a jynx mask – several thunderbolts and singed hair later; he made a mental note to never try it again.

26 – **Ice**

He looked at his hands with a disheartened face – the frequency of his limbs giving out on him was continually increasing…

27 – **Fall**

Time and time again he will stumble, but by now he knew more than enough that someone will always be there to catch his straying body.

28 – **Forgotten**

As the years passed by and loved ones left the Earth, his legend gradually stopped being told as bedtime stories and fantasies.

29 – **Dance**

His limbs always involuntarily shook from numbness when idly standing, but whenever she asked him to dance with her, his feet seemed to fly.

30 – **Body**

He heard the gun cock against his head and suddenly the world was no longer made of cherry pops and butterflies.

31 – **Sacred**

He spent the remainder of his days guarding the stone tomb encasing what was left of his dear friends.

32 – **Farewells**

"Oh, c-come on, Misty, I'll come visit every once in a while…" was all the confused boy could offer upon seeing the girl suddenly burst into tears.

33 – **World**

Exactly how many times was he going to have to save the whole damn world before it will _stay _safe from all the berserk pokémon and organizations?

34 – **Formal**

Perhaps he should have worn something more appropriate, he thought, eyes moving up and down on the Water Gym Leader's over-the-top ballroom gown.

35 – **Fever**

Even if he was as sick as a dog, stomach threatening to burst through his mouth and phlegm running down his nose, Red refused to step down from his spot atop Mt. Silver and continued to accept challenges – despite the uncomfortable faces the trainers would give him.

36 – **Laugh**

Sometimes, during the hardest of times when you were staring death in the face, listening to it mock you and your friends…sometimes all you could do was laugh back at it, he thought.

37 – **Lies**

Upon realization that Blue had indeed _not_ given his gym badges back, the boy could only seethe in anger at the fact that he really should have been relieved.

38 – **Forever**

Many said that his successes would not last forever…but that didn't stop him from trying.

39 – **Overwhelmed**

Listening to the old man boast about how many seconds it would take for Red to draw out his pokéball and why he was going to lose no matter what, the realization dawned on him – he was in deep shit.

40 – **Whisper**

Yellow knew she couldn't heal his injuries like she could pokémon; instead all she could do was hold him close and breathe.

41 – **Wait**

It was the word he called out before running up to her and planting a kiss on the girl's cheek.

42 – **Talk**

_Sure, they can't have a discussion like us, or form words like us…but pokémon can definitely talk,_ Red mused.

43 – **Search**

Red grinned to himself as he watched Pika and ChuChu scrambling around trying to find their offspring hiding amongst the curtains.

44 – **Hope**

It was cheesy, yes – but Blue couldn't help but refer to Red as the Embodiment of Hope, watching the airship slowly make its way down to the city.

45 – **Eclipse**

"That was probably the dumbest movie I've ever seen," was all Red would offer about the film as the group made their way out of the cinema.

46 – **Gravity**

Personally, Red did not enjoy "Trick Room" as a move – considering he always used his lightning-fast pikachu first.

47 – **Highway**

_I've had enough of trying to hatch this damn egg_, Red thought angrily after making his two-hundredth loop around cycling road.

48 – **Unknown**

"Red, stop fooling around," Green barked at his comrade after seeing the boy playing around with the symbol pokémon by making them spell crude words.

49 – **Lock**

He never kept his door locked; therefore his home was always filled with smiling visitors and old friends.

50 – **Breathe**

It was the first thing he did as a screaming baby, and it was the last thing he did as a sleeping old man.

**end**


End file.
